1. Field
The present invention relates to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are relatively easy to be applied by product group, have advantageous electrical properties, such as high energy density, and are widely applied to not only portable devices but also electric vehicles (EVs) or hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), which are driven by electric power. In particular, since secondary batteries applied to EVs are fabricated in the form of a module to then be mounted in a relatively narrow space, for example, under a seat or in a trunk, they need to be fabricated to a minimized size. In addition, in order to mount a secondary battery module in a limited space, battery cells may be mounted in various configurations. In some cases, a degassing problem may occur to the battery cells.